Matrjoska-dukkene
Om En matrjoska- (eller "matrusjka"-Karakterene i serien later til å bruke uttalen "matrusjka", men ordet har ikke vært sett i skrift. Norsk Wikipedia har oppslagsordet Matrjosjka, men artikkelen registrerer at ordet også er "skrevet som matruska eller matrusjka; etter russisk 'матрёшка'." (Ekstern lenke: https://no.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matrjosjka.))dukke er en tradisjonell russisk tredukke, gjerne slik utformet at det er flere dukker inne i hverandre. [[Fil:Matrjoskadukka.png|thumb|97px|En av matrjoska-dukkene i Ninnis leilighet. Foto: TV2]] I serien I familien Krogstad er det en gammel tradisjon om at tippoldemoren til Pelle og Ninni Krogstad hadde tre matrjoska-dukker fra tsartiden, og at hun gav en dukke til hvert av barna sine. Sammen skulle dukkene på en eller annen måte være verdifulle eller vise vei til en skatt, men etter to-tre generasjoner var de spredt for alle vinder. Ifølge Pelle var det mye krangling i slekten om disse dukkene, helt til de det gjaldt, gikk i graven. Han sier dukkene fikk fram det verste i Krogstad-familien. En av dukkene dukket opp i 2016, da Ninni Krogstad hentet en gammel vugge fra låven til faren sin og fant dukken oppi. Ninni brydde seg ikke noe mer om den, men noen uker senere fikk Beate Krogstad øye på den hjemme hos henne, og stjal den med seg. Pelle avslørte snart for Ninni hva Beate hadde gjort, men Ninni var uansett ikke interessert i å gå på skattejakt med Beate.[[Fil:Beate_finner_matrjoska_dukken.png|thumb|left|Beate finner en av matrjoska-dukkene i Ninnis leilighet. Foto: TV2]] Beate brøt seg snart inn i låven der Ninni fant den ene dukken og lette etter flere, men uten hell. Ikke lenge etter tok Pelle både Beate og Ninni med seg på en tur til to forskjellige slektninger som kanskje kunne ha noen av dukkene. De tre opplevde forskjellige ubehageligheter hos et par originale typer, men ingen flere dukker ble funnet. Siden mente Beate at hun hadde oppdaget at en av dukkene skulle gå på en lyssky auksjon som skulle avholdes i Oslos underverden. Hun følte seg sikker på at det var en av Krogstad-familiens tapte dukker, siden den var en "blå Petrovskij". Sammen med Ninni var hun på auksjonen, der auksjonarius presenterte dukken som noe fra 1890-tallet. Beate endte opp med å by over ti tusen kroner for dukken og fikk faktisk tilslaget, men da hun fikk den i hende, viste den seg å mangle en signatur på undersiden som Krogstad-dukkene skulle ha. For at Beate skulle slippe å betale, utløste Ninni en falsk alarm om at det var politirazzia på gang, slik at deltakerne på den lyssky auksjonen stakk. Da Pelle, Beate og Ninni inspiserer noen gamle familiebilder fra Krogstad-familien, ser de en av dukkene i bakgrunnen på et bilde tatt i en koie som tilhører familien. De bestemmer seg for å dra dit sammen ved første anledning, men siden mistenker Beate Ninni for å ha dratt dit alene. Ninni trenger nemlig penger etter å ha fått en bot for sin andel i utpressingen mot byråd Nils Håkenaasen i 2015. Ninni fant imidlertid ingen dukke (og boten hennes ble siden betalt av Harshad Kapoor). Flere uker senere klarer endelig Pelle og Ninni å lokalisere dukke nummer to; den lå i en "tidskapsel" familien Krogstad hadde laget mange år tidligere i Gunnar Krogstads koie.[[Fil:Pelle_og_Ninni_finner_dukke_nr_2.png|thumb|left|Ninni og Pelle finner matrosjka-dukke nummer 2. Foto: TV2]] Beate finner den tredje og siste dukken hjemme hos sin og Pelles far, Kåre Krogstad, og tar den uten hans vitende. Hun går gledesstrålende til Pelle og sier at de nå er rike. Sammen med Ninni besøker de flere antikvitetshandlere for å selge dukkene, og Beate regner med å håve inn minst fire hundre tusen. De får imidlertid det skuffende svaret at dukkene slett ikke er verdt særlig mye. De ender opp med å selge dem for bare tre tusen kroner. Seerne får imidlertid et glimt fra boligen til Kåre selv, uten at ansiktet er klart synlig. Han er på telefonen med antikvitetshandleren de til slutt solgte dukken til, som sier at dukkene er verdt i alle fall 450 000. Kåre hadde på forhånd tipset antikvitetshandlerne om at noen ville kunne prøve å selge disse dukkene. Han visste det var Beate som hadde vært i leiligheten hans, siden hun mistet en øredobb der. Siden kommer det fram at Kåre selv solgte dukkene og innkasserte flere hundre tusen. Han tar kontakt med Pelle og Beate og sier at de og Ninni kan få dele pengene, men han vil bare gi dem "arven" dersom de kan gi ham en god grunn til at de bør ha den. Beate får ham til slutt til å overføre to andeler, hennes og Pelles, på totalt en halv million. (Siden Ninni har en tredje andel, må Kåre ha fått ikke mindre enn 750 000 for dukkene.) Beate trenger pengene før banken vil gi henne et lån på fem millioner så hun kan kjøpe utestedet Invictus, der Storm nå vil selge seg ut. Kåre blir imponert over forretningsplanen, men Beate lyver når hun gir ham inntrykk av at Pelle er med på denne investeringen. I realiteten vil Pelle be faren om minst mulig, siden han har et dårlig forhold til ham og ikke vil komme i noen takknemlighetsgjeld - selv om Pelle dermed aldri skulle se snurten av det han fortsatt kaller "matrjoska-pengene". Fotnote Kategori:Historier